The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel mixture to produce drive torque. One or more electric motors may additionally or alternatively produce drive torque. Drive torque is provided to a transmission, and the transmission transfers torque to one or more wheels to propel the vehicle.
A dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutches. Each clutch is associated with one independent input shaft. An odd gearset is coupled to one of the two input shafts and an even gearset is coupled to the other of the two input shafts. Generally, one of the two clutches is engaged while the other of the two clutches is not. In this manner, drive torque is transferred to one of the two input shafts and gearsets.
Gear synchronizers move along an output shaft of the DCT to mechanically couple gearsets to the output shaft. While torque is being transferred to one of the two input shafts and gearsets, another gearset that is coupled to the other one of the two input shafts may be mechanically coupled to the output shaft in anticipation of shifting to that gearset. A shift to that gearset can then be accomplished quickly by disengaging one clutch and engaging the other clutch.